Eurotrip
by writerdude3000
Summary: RATING WILL GO UP! If you've seen the movie Eurotrip, the first chapter might seem a little used, but the rest is not! STORY ABOUT OUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS AND A TRIP OF A LIFETIME AND ALL THAT HAPPENS ON IT.


xX... Well, yah, I just sorta had this idea for a nice piece of fluff to lighten to mood! ...xX

_"Congratulations class of 2009!"_

The doors slammed open and out came 457 high school graduates, running in all different directions, getting pictures taken, chatting with friends. Saying goodbye.

Standing next to his girlfriend, Rachel, Zack Mooneyham (in full cap and gown) gives her a tight hug,

"We made it, Rache! We made it!" Disgustedly, she pulls away.

"SMILE!" Booms Zack's dad, the smile for a moment and turn away,

"Look, Zack, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"ONE MORE, YOU LOVELY COUPLE!"

"About us, about the lie's, about the cheating,"

"Rachel- I never cheated on you!"

"TURN THIS WAY DAMNIT AND GET A COUPLE MORE!"

turning to his dad, "DAD! LEAVE US ALONE!"

Slowly, his Dad walks away, the family trudging after grumbling.

"Rachel- I have been faithful to no end!"

"I... I... know, and that's the problem."

"What?"

"Look, Zack, it's not about you- wait, alright, another lie- it's ALL about you! You are the singular most boring and predictable person in this entire school! Goodbye!"

She turns around, readjustes the strap on her tank top and walks off.

"Rachel!"

Zack turns around, graduation glumly ruined only to be greeted by the idiotic smile of his best friend, Freddy.

"Duude! That was totally craaazy! Man! You got dumped! Ha!" he smirks idioticlly, but Zack is in no mood to mess around, he walks straight past him. Freddy follows him,

"Dude. Dude. Man, i'm sorry, I didn't know you were so... so sensitive about things!"

"Yeah? Well! I guess I am!" he turns around and spits, Freddy is in a state of awe, this is the first time Zack has ever yelled at him, Zacks face softens: "Look, i'm sorry. I'm just frustrated..."

Freddy's permanent grin is restored,

"It's cool! Come on, let's blow this joint!"

The head for the courtyard gate when a voice behind them yells,

"Hey guys! Wait!"

Turning, they spot they're friends Katie and her twin Gordon coming up.

"Hey Zack, I just heard. I'm so sorry... She was a whore." she trails off, Zack frowns, is Rachel just yelling this out for the whole world?

"Naw, it's ok, i've got a great summer lined up! I'm gonna go and start to settle in at Columbia!" he says, trying to remain optimistic.

"Yah, and I AM GETTING PAID!" Freddy booms, "I shall be working at my faathers law firm!"

Katie's face drops,

"Guys- you shoulda come with us! Gordon's been reading the guide book nonstop! It will be SO much fun. Backpacking through Europe, we'll go to Paris, London, Venice, Prague! Oh! I am so excited!" she babbles on, taking off her gown to reveal her regular clothes.

"Hey. Gordon, gonna get some o' that crazy European sex, eh?" Freddy nudges him. Uncomfortable, Gordon shuffles quietly over to his sister,

"I, I, don't think so, Freddy. There DOES happen to be this fascinating museum in Paris called the-"

"Yeah, that's great," Freddy cuts him off, "Look, Katie-Gordon. I've gotta go, I need to get some before I go off to law firm land. Zack- come with me!"

"I guess, I need to find some girls..."

"HELLO? I. Am. A. girl!" Kaite yells after them in exasperation,

"No, no, like. A real girl." Freddy says: Poo-pooing her.

Katie, frustrated, grabs Gordons arm and they leave.

Zack opens the door to his used Volvo Jetta and Freddy gets in. Turning the ignition Zack looks glumly around at his surrondings, "Maybe we shoulda gown to Europe with the twins..."

"Come'on! You're gonna have a ball, you even have an internship!"

"Yeah, I guess."

The finish the rest of the drive in silence, pulling up at Zack's house. Making their way to Zack's room.

"Dude, i've been thinking..." he starts, plopping down on the bed.

"Uh oh, thinking can get sorta crazy, I would stop if I were you," Freddy laughs.

"What if everything doesn't go as planned? I mean, what if everything goes horribly wrong and I HATE college, what than?"

"Man- that's it! That's SO you Zack, you're always planning everything, always trying to be prepared, man, sometimes its all about rolling with the punches and you don't know where they're gonna smack ya,"

"I guess..."

After the graduation party they head to Zack's car,

"You need a ride home?"

"Thanks, man."

Zack pulls back up to his house, after driving Freddy home. He gets out and checks his cellphone, one message.

"hey Zack, it's me, Katie. Just called to say bye! We're leaving in the morning, and since we're all off to different colleges I doubt i'll see you again, maybe forever! It's been real, although, you never really... well, nevermind! Thanks for being my friend. I'll miss you. Bye, we've got to pack..." it clicked off. Zack found himself sniffling on his front steps. Trying not to wake his parents he silently walks in.He wonders how many drinks he had, and he falls onto his bed. Tired. But his eyes won't close and he's stuck awake.

_"Man- that's it! That's SO you Zack, you're always planning everything, always trying to be prepared, man, sometimes its all about rolling with the punches and you don't know where they're gonna smack ya,"_

_"You are the singular most boring and predictable person in this entire school! Goodbye!"_

Jolted, he grabs his cell phone,

"Hey, Freddy?"

"Wha? Dude, it's like... three in the morning..."

"Two thirty six, but anyway, man, i'm not going off to Columbia tomorrow!"

"What?" still sleep.

"I'm going to Europe"

xX... Well, yeah... ...xX


End file.
